The Big Race
by Sonnikku17
Summary: Tails must invent something that can beat Sonic in a race,or be humiliated in front of everyone.When he does,will it land him in more trouble than its worth?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:I know this chapter is short but please R&R because if you like it the rest will be longer,I swear!I've got lots of ideas for this story**

**and its my first one,so please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer:I've always wonderd if any fanfiction author has ever gotten sued for not having one of these.I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or**

**any of the characters.Nothing but the story is mine.**

**The Big Race**

**Chapter 1**

Tail's eyes slowly closed as he rested his head on his favourite workbench._Maybe just 5 minutes... _He thought...then he yelped as he felt a sharp jolt on the back of his neck."Good thing I left that on,or I would have fallen asleep."Tails said to himself as he touched what looked like a mechanical beetle on his head.

The little bug was something Tails had made to keep himself awake during long nights in his workshop.Whenever he dozed off,it would give him a small shock.

As Tails yawned,he thought about the big New Years party tomorrow.Every year,Tails and his friends held a huge party,and took turns hosting it.This year was his turn,and he had spent weeks preparing for it.He had built most of the entertainment himself,such as a huge TV,virtual reality video games,and even a dance floor complete with flashing lights and a disco ball.

But the event Tails was looking forward to was the annual race when everyone would get to compete for great prizes.Of course Sonic had won every race since they started that tradition,Tails rememberd with a frown.He usually wasn't competitive,but Sonic was bragging so much lately that the young genius had finally sworn, in front of everyone,to make an invention that would put Sonic in second place this year.Of course everyone laughed,but Sonic surprised everyone,including Tails,by accepting the challenge.

Since then Tails had been working hard,because if he lost not only would everyone laugh again,but he would also have to endure Sonic's taunts until the next race.

At first Tails had tried tuning up his Extreme Gear,but gave up when he couldn't break the sound barrier.Then he thought he could use the X Tornado,but that didn't work out either.

Tails had almost given up when he discoverd a strange new metal in the Mystic Ruins.Tails ran every test he knew,but the metal didn't seem to have a melting point,nor would electricity or radiation affect it.Not even his best diamond tipped drill could scratch it.

Finally,bored and out of ideas,Tails tried running energy from a chaos emerald through the metal,and was surprised when the stubborn metal changed shape,seeming to shift like water into a different form then becoming solid again.That scared the crap out of Tails the first time it happend because it reminded him so much of Chaos.

Once he stopped hiding under his workbench,Tails began to experiment,and found that by carefully controlling the intensity and duration  
of the chaos energy,he could change the metal into almost anything he wanted.

Then he found that certain shapes conducted the emeralds power much the way normal metal conducted electricity,which gave him an idea.

Finally,after many tests,Tails finished his latest invention.He didn't have time to test it,but all his computer simulations showed that it should work fine.

Tails hoped his computer was right,because if it was there was no possible way even Sonic would be able to beat him.


	2. Party time!

**A/N:Thanks to all reviewers,those who didn't screw you.I plan to make this go far beyond the race just so you know.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything,not that anyone would believe me even if I claimed I did.**

**Chapter 2**

**Party Time**

Tails snapped awake at the sound of his doorbell ringing.He groaned and rolled over,his hand reaching out and pressing a button."Yeah,who's there?"He asked sleepily.

"It's me Cream,"came the reply,"You asked me to come over early to help prepare the food,remember?" Tails,with his face still buried in the pillow,pressed another button which unlocked the door.

Cream gasped as she walked in and saw all the gadgets and games Tails had made for the party."Wow,you've really outdone yourself this year,Tails."when he didn't answer,she peered into his room."Tails? Are you okay?"She sighed when she saw that he had fallen back asleep."Oh well,he never was an early riser.Ready Cheese"? she asked her ever present little companion,who was grinning evilly with a glass of ice cold water in his hands.

"NOW!!!" Tails had just enough time to open his eyes and see Cheese with a really freaky smile on his face before being splashed right in the face.

Just then Cream yanked hard on one of his tails.While he was screaming in surprise and trying to swat Cheese with a pillow,Cream pulled him out of bed.

"You are NOT leaving all the cooking to us this time,_Miles_!"She said as she dragged him into the kitchen.

_3 hours later _

"Tails,don't go!"Cream shouted from the barricaded kitchen."You'll never make it alive!" "I have to go Cream,"Tails replied as he pulled on a helmet and picked up his stun gun."Table 5 is completely out of nachos,and I can't stand to see them suffer anymore!" The party was in full swing as Tails flew above the crowd,firing his gun at anyone who tried to steal his precious cargo of crunchy goodness.

Rouge jumped up for a spin kick,but Tails quickly dodged and shot her in the back."Hah,you aren't robbing this fox,bat girl!" "Tails,look out!"Cream yelled. "Damn!"He cried as Charmy snuck up and stole his gun."I've got him!"Knuckles yelled as he jumped out of the crowd and grabbed Tail's legs "Noooo!!"Tails screamed in terror as he felt hands wrenching the nachoes away and pulling him under."He was a brave waiter."Cream said sadly.Cheese started playing funeral music on a small trumpet he had won in the chao races,and she bowed her head as Tails was trampled by his guests.

After six police raids and the historic Food War of 2007 which destroyed half of Station Sqare,it was finally time for the big race.  
Everyone strained to see as the doors of the workshop slid open,remembering past inventions such as the Cloaking Device that Sonic used to fool Knuckles into thinking the Master Emerald was really talking,and the Cloning Machine which Tails destroyed after Amy made enough copies of  
herself to lay siege to Sonic's house for two weeks.

So naturally,they were a little disappointed when Tails walked out with nothing but a big bulky metal gauntlet on his right hand."Don't be fooled by it's size."Tails said when he noticed the looks on their faces."This thing uses more power than anything I've ever made!"

_That_ made even Sonic stop gloating and stare.The Cloning Machine caused a citywide blackout when Amy stole it.What could use more power than that?

They got their answer when Tails held up his hand to reveal the red chaos emerald embedded in the metal.


	3. Who Will Win?

**A/N:Glad you all like my story so far.Your reviews make me so happy :D Please make more they are a big encouragement to me! And non-reveiwers will be fed to my pack of rabid kitsunes.XP**

**Chapter 3**

**Who Will Win?**

"So Tails,I've been meaning to ask you,"Sonic said as they walked up to the starting line."What made you think you could possibly beat _me_ in a race?"

"This!" Tails replied,annoyed.He pressed the emerald like a button,sending a surge of energy sparking through his hand.

Tails grinned at the shocked look on Sonic's face as the metal liquified and traveled up his arm,spreading across his chest and legs,forming a helmet on his head.

Tails was now covered from head to toe in shining body armor."Scared now,Sonic?"Sonic quickly shut his gaping mouth and tried to look bored."So you got a new Halloween costume,big deal,"Sonic said as he came to the starting line."Doesn't mean you can go any faster.""Grrr,I'll show you!"Tails said as he got ready.

"All right,the race is from Tail's workshop to the Mystic Ruins,"Amy said over the loudspeaker."Cream and the prize are waiting there,so get ready,get set,GO!!"And they were off,vanishing in a blur.

"You know I'm going easy on you,right lil' buddy?"Sonic asked when they were about halfway through the forest."Yeah,and you'll regret that!"Tails answered.He had been running with Sonic for years,so he could keep up with Sonic's jogging speed with only a little difficulty.

But Sonic was serious now,and Tails was quickly falling behind._Time to use my secret weapon,_Tails thought as the blue blur pulled ahead._I just hope it works._

Tails raised his hand above his head."Chaos Control!"The emerald gleamed,the very air around it shimmering with power.

Sonic could see the finish line,and was about to break the sound barrier just as he crossed it for an over dramatic victory  
when something passed him so fast that he would have missed it if he wasn't used to such high speeds."What the!-was that...No it couldn't be..."

But it was.For the first time the flag was waved before Sonic the Hedgehog reached it.

**A/N:Sorry for the short chapters but most of my ideas are for later in the story,and I'm kind of stumped right now.If anyone has any ideas,please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N No,I did not get eaten by my own rabid kitsune,you can blame the long update on writer's block and way too much pizza.  
Also,I intend on finishing this.I will never let this rot in the vast archives of the incomplete fanfics!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the story,none of the characters are mine.**

The Big Race

Chapter 4

A week after the race found Tails deep underground in his shaped computer room.Usually he prefered to work upstairs,with the sun streaming through the window,but studying his suit demanded the full attention of his main computer.He hadn't had enough room above ground,so Tails solved the problem by hollowing out a huge dome shaped cavern.

This was where he kept his most delicate instruments,ones that could not be exposed to the slightest tremor or they would be ruined.

He was particularly proud of the one he was using now.The Total Immersion Program,or TIP,was the most sophisticated holographic  
projector Tails had ever built.He used it to make 3-D images of his inventions that he could dissect and modify at the touch of a button.

After he was done fiddling around,Tails would then test it in a virtual simulation.If it worked right ,he would add the changes to the real thing  
and test it out right then in his lab.It sometimes resulted in large explosions,but that never stopped him for long.

Tails was just considering hacking into Eggman's computer and stealing the design for Metal Sonic's engine when he heard the door hiss  
open behind him.

"Tails! I want a rematch right now!!"

Tails sighed,and mentally cursed himself for not locking the door.Sonic had been harassing the poor fox nonstop since the race.

Sonic could take on Eggman.He could take on Metal Sonic.He could take on Chaos.Hell,to protect his friends he would even fight  
them all at once.

But the one thing the blue hero could not stand,even for a minute,was the slightest scratch to either his ego,or his title as self-proclaimed  
fastest thing alive.Now Tails had wounded both,and Sonic was out to get childish revenge.

"For the last time Sonic,I am not going to give you a rematch without my suit."

"But-"Sonic started but Tails kept talking.

"And you actually would have won if you hadn't been taking it easy on me.There was even a lag gathering the energy for Chaos Control,  
so you had plenty of time to win if you hadn't underestimated me."

Sonic frowned as he tried to to other things he did,it was pretty slow.

"So what your saying is...I'm still the fastest!Oh yeah,I'm the best there is!!"Sonic started dancing around the lab.

Tails started to protest,then shut his mouth,thinking it was probably better if he let Sonic delude himself.At least it would get him out of the lab.

"Hey,what's this button do?"

Or not.

"Don't touch that!"Tails screamed too late.

Sonic began hitting random buttons and switches on the computer,which caused several things to blow up,flicked the lights on and off,  
and turned on every electrical appliance in the house.Tails shoved Sonic out of the way and typed frantically for about ten minutes.

After he managed to fix the worst of it,Tails took a deep breath."Sonic,you've destroyed 800$ worth of expensive,irreplaceable equipment,  
now what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Wheeee!"

Tails turned around to see Sonic floating in the gravity chamber.His fun came to a sudden and painful end when Tails switched it from zero  
to triple gravity,sending Sonic crashing to the floor.

"Get out."Tails said through gritted teeth.

"Make me." Sonic taunted as he got up.

"I can't."Tails admitted.

Sonic grinned and started moving towards the computer again.

"But I knew someone who can.Amy!"

Sonic froze.

"You wouldn't."He said fearfully.

"Oh but I would,"Tails replied."She's upstairs with Cream right now.Amy!!"

Whoever said please is a magic word never met Amy Rose.From the sound of things,she evidently was not taking into account  
such trivial and expendable things as doors or Tail's furniture.

Sonic tried to run,to escape the inevitable pink doom that was drawing nearer and nearer,but Tails focused a small,powerful  
gravity field around his feet,effectively rooting him to the spot.

"C'mon Tails,old buddy,let me go."Sonic begged as he tried to break free.

No luck.Tails walked over to a fridge in the corner,took out a Pepsi,and sat in his chair to watch the show.

As the pounding got louder,Sonic began to panic."TAILS,FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY TURN IT OFF!!"

He sounded so desperate that Tails almost felt sorry enough to let Sonic go.Almost.

But once set into Sonic chasing mode Amy is almost impossible to stop,so Tails decided it was probably wiser (and less painful)  
never to get between them.

Sonic looked around for anything that might serve as an escape route.His eyes fell on the gravity machine holding him.  
What the hell.Might as well make the debt an even thousand.

Sonic fired a Sonic Wind just as the door gave to Amy's pounding.

Amy screamed at the sight of Sonic,Sonic screamed at the sight of Amy,and Tails screamed at the sight of his machine  
being sliced to scrap metal.

"Why is everyone screaming?"Cream asked timidly from the broken doorway.

She got no answer,as Sonic currently was caught in a rib crushing hug that was quickly turning his face as blue as his fur,  
Amy was talking at top speed about wedding preparations,and Tails was at his computer calculating damage costs.

When he was done,Tails pressed a button.Large robotic hands descended from the ceiling and pulled the two hedgehogs apart,  
lifting Sonic off the floor so he couldn't run,and pinning Amy's hands behind her back so she couldn't use her hammer.

"You two can stay here and think about what you've done and a way to pay me back,"Tails ordered."While I take a trip to  
Angel Island.There's a few things I found out about the Emeralds that I wanted to discuss with Knuckles.You want to come  
along Cream?"

"Sure Tails,"She said happily."Just help me find Cheese,okay?I think Amy trampled him somewhere in the living room."

Tails and Cream went upstairs to get ready for the trip,leaving the hedgehogs trapped in the basement.

"Tails wai-,damn too late,they left,"Sonic sighed."So,what do you wanna do?"

Amy shrugged as well as she could with the metal clamps."I dunno,what do you wanna do?"

They stared at each other for a moment.

_"99 bottles of beer on the wall,99 bottles of beer,take one down,pass it around,98 bottles of beer on the wall!!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Meh,I don't really like this chapter as much as the others.I was really just trying to hurry the story along.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything in the story.**

Chapter  
5

Rouge landed hard on her back for what felt like the hundreth time.'_He must be about ready to give up.'_ After all, they were  
usually so evenly matched that fights between them could last for hours with neither gaining the upper hand.  
She looked up,expecting to see an exhausted,battle-worn echidna.

A quick two-punch combo followed by a kick to the head said otherwise.

"Give up already,"Knuckles said calmly from his perch atop the Master Emerald."With the energy I draw from my  
Emerald here,it would take Sonic with at least two Chaos Emeralds to beat me,and even then I could just  
nullify his power."

Knuckles opened his eyes and sighed.As expected,Rouge had spread her wings and left while he was talking.

He gave a grunt of annoyance and kicked a stone,

Why did she always come when he was trying to take a nap?It probably would have been smarter to let sleeping  
echidnas lie,but _nooo_,she just had to kick him in the groin,didn't she?And with those steel tipped shoes too.

Knuckles looked around restlessly.He was too worked up to sleep now,so he decided to climb to the top  
of the tallest of the crumbling pillars that surrounded the shrine.Once there,he gazed out at the majestic  
Angel Island,his home.

He looked out over the massive mountains,the rushing rivers,and some of the other stuff he'd been  
looking at for nearly his entire life.

He finally settled on his favorite thing to do during times of boredom:pondering the mystery of the  
enormous waterfall near the middle of the island.

Seeing as how most,if not all,of the rivers ended by cascading off the edge of his rock,Knuckles had yet  
to find out where all that water was coming from.He had once enlisted Tails to help him figure out just how  
much water came down daily.

When he discovered that his waterfall was actually the largest in the entire world,he decided to write a letter  
to the Guiness Book of World Records.

Yes,boredom does strange things to people.

They replied saying that his waterfall didn't have a proper name.Knuckles gave it the name Angel Falls and  
sent another letter.This time they said that since his island was always floating,it could not be considered  
part of the world and they had no obligation to put Angel Falls in the book.

The situation turned pretty immature after that,what with Sonic convincing Tails and Knuckles to launch an  
all out assault on the Guiness headquarters.

Sonic used his speed to run up the side of the building and egg every inch of it while Knuckles trashed the  
inside and Tails uploaded unstoppable viruses into all the computers.Unfortunatly,the place had a silent  
alarm which had cops everywhere by the time they were done.

Tails was able to fly them to safety,but the police managed to I.D. Knuckles.They suspected Sonic and Tails  
of course,but since there was no proof,and the two were national heros,no charges were pressed.

Ah,but it was one hell of a case in court for Knuckles.He had been facing a prison sentence when Tails,his  
lawyer,found an ingenious little loophole that got him off clean.Knuckles laughed as he recalled the looks on  
their faces when he declared Angel Island a separate country and claimed diplomatic immunity as its first  
President.

_'Well,well,here's the little kit now,' _Knuckles thought as the Tornado 2 came into sight.Then he frowned.

It was rare that even his friends would visit without reason,because they were aware that if he mistook  
them for intruders he would take their heads off before asking questions.

Knuckles grinned.Maybe today wouldn't be so boring after all...


End file.
